The Silent Protector
by Whitewater Alchemist
Summary: Someone out there is smarter than most of Konoha, it seems. What really helps is that that person is bent on helping Naruto deal with the hate from the masses.


Hi, and welcome to a new Naruto one-shot. This one is more of a friendship/mystery type, and you'll know why once you read it. If you like the story, please leave reviews.

Yay, more Sakura bashing!

And now: The Silent Protector!

_Undisclosed location:_

A young boy tore his ear away from the door he was sitting by, his eyes wide and feeling faint.

_A demon? But...that can't be right. There's just no way..._

Unnoticed by anyone, the boy jumped away and headed home. He had a lot to think about.

_Academy, year 1:_

_I finally figured it out. Naruto's not a demon, he just has one sealed inside him and that's why everyone treats him the way they do. Idiots. Don't they realize he's constantly saving them just by living?_

The boy was torn out of his thoughts when Naruto flew out of his seat next to Sasuke, and Ino sat down there instead.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Would you go on a date with me?"

Sasuke just glared at her.

_Yamanaka household:_

"Coming!" Ino yelled excitedly as she ran to the front door, having heard the doorbell. Opening the door wide, she was surprised to see nobody there. That is, until she looked down at her feet.

Ino's eyes widened and she screamed as the ninja tag activated.

_Konoha hospital:_

The doctor sighed and turned to Inoichi, while Ino left the room crying. "I'm sorry, Yamanaka-san, but the flash tag used on your daughter must have been among the most potent tags ever created. She is permanently blind. Her chances of ever becoming a successful kunoichi are nonexistent."

The doctor frowned. "If I were you, I'd check on Uzumaki for this." (1)

Inoichi shook his head. "Based on what Ino told me, I already did. The boy is innocent, and even diving into his mind didn't produce a shred of evidence against him. Besides, with the way he's treated, I doubt any store would sell him a tag of that caliber."

Doctor Yakushi nodded. "Minato would be most disappointed to know how his son is treated."

Outside the window, a pair of eyes widened at the information. _Interesting. Who knew that you simply have to eavesdrop to find out all of Konoha's secrets?_

_Naruto's apartment:_

Naruto frowned as he looked down the corridor. _I swear someone was knocking._

He looked down, puzzled, as he felt paper flutter around his ankle. The blond knelt and picked it up, reading the message, curiously enough made out of newspaper clippings.

_Naruto,_

_You are the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. DO NOT TELL ANYONE, there's a reason it's kept secret._

_Unfortunately I don't know who your mother is. Go ask Hokage-sama, I'm confident he'll tell you about her._

_Good luck._

There was no signature.

_Academy, year 2:_

The boy smirked when he saw Naruto walk in the classroom, head held high and grinning from ear to ear. It looked like the blond's good humor never went away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Wanna go on a date with me?"

Sakura scowled and walked over to him, raising a fist.

"Baka!" She yelled, sending his crashing to the floor. "Won't you ever shut up? Sasuke-kun is the only one for me! I'll help him restore his clan!"

A hidden pair of lips twisted into a _very _ugly sneer. (2)

_Haruno household:_

"Eat up, sweetie." Shiori Haruno smiled as she put dinner down in front of Sakura.

Sakura took one bite and her eyes widened. "GURK!"

Shiori and Riku Haruno both shot up when Sakura fell off her chair, unconscious. "Sakura!"

_Konoha hospital:_

Doctor Yakushi frowned as he looked over his test results. "I regret to tell you this, Haruno-san, but the poison your daughter ingested has targeted and irreparably damaged her reproductive organs."

Doctor Yakushi looked up at Shiori. "Sakura will never have children."

_Academy, year 3:_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Wanna go on a date? I'll pay and everything!"

A fist knocked him down to the floor.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled. "Leave me alone."

A boy sighed in exasperation. _She still hasn't learned her lesson. Time for something more drastic._

_Naka River:_

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw a pink-haired body float downstream. In a flash he was by the riverbank, pulling Sakura out. (3)

Civilians on the street wondered about the black and pink blur that ran past them.

_Konoha hospital: _

Shiori and Riku Haruno watched in relief as Doctor Yakushi successfully resuscitated their only daughter.

Off to one side, dark eyes, somehow appearing different from before, were glinting with amusement. _Who'd have thought the pink brat's near-death would be enough for the necessary change? We weren't even close or anything..._

_Academy, year 4. Graduation day:_

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called from the next room.

A few minutes passed, and Naruto ran past everyone and out of the building.

Kiba laughed. "Ha! What a dobe! Failed again!"

Unnoticed by anyone, dark red eyes lit up and black commas started spinning in them.

_Inuzuka kennels:_

"Congratulations, Kiba!" Hana yelled as all the gathered dogs started barking in joy.

Tsume smiled. "Now that you've graduated from the Academy, it's time for you to finally choose a partner. So go ahead, talk to the dogs and find the one best for you."

Compelled by the undetected Genjutsu on him, Kiba scowled. "They all suck. I hate each one of them!"

Kiba never got a partner or became a Genin. His mother and sister deemed him unworthy of being a shinobi.

_Undisclosed location:_

The boy's lips crinkled in amusement. _Who'd have thought insulting the dogs would cause Inuzuka's resignation from the Shinobi program? Truly, the results were greater than I expected._

_Academy, team placement:_

Iruka cleared his throat. "Before I assign teams, I'd like to inform you all that Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga have been considered unworthy by their respective clans and pulled from the program."

Iruka looked at a piece of paper. "Now then, Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jounin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sasuke scowled at his female teammate. _She'll get us all killed on our first mission. _He glanced at Naruto, his scowl vanishing. _Him I don't know much about. Guess we'll see._

Moments later, Naruto found a letter surprisingly similar to the one from three years ago in his pocket. The note said:

_Naruto,_

_At team introductions use your real name. It is stupid to hide secrets from teammates._

_Congratulations on graduating._

_Team 7 meeting ground:_

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." The Jounin drawled. "My likes... hmm... my dislikes... have to think about that... my dreams... you're too young to know."

He pointed at Naruto. "You first, kid."

Naruto grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He announced, sending both Kakashi and Sakura into shock. Sasuke just hn'ed.

Sakura recovered first. "Baka! There's no way you're related to the Fourth Hokage!"

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, causing even more shock. Sakura couldn't even come up with a response.

Sasuke continued. "He looks just like Minato-sama, his last name is the same as the Yondaime's girlfriend's name was, and he was born roughly nine months after she became pregnant. Anyone with a brain can figure it out. Do you have a brain, Haruno?"

"I believe him." Sasuke concluded.

Sakura stared at Naruto in shock, slowly realizing that the boy she constantly insulted was the son of Konoha's greatest hero. She only saw one way out of her predicament.

"Naruto, would you go on a date with me?"

Naruto's response had only two words.

"Screw you."

Somewhere nearby, a certain boy's face contorted into amusement. _About time, Naruto._

_After Orochimaru's invasion:_

Sakura smiled as she bowed to Sasuke. "Thank you from saving me from that Gaara freak, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, when I was pinned to the tree and you defeated Gaara in order to save me." Sakura explained. Sasuke growled.

"Haruno, once again your incomparable stupidity blinds you. I was barely able to stand when you showed up, so how the hell do you think I could have done it?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "So who was it?"

Sasuke scowled at her. "It was Naruto. You know, your other teammate who's recovery room you passed on your way to mine? Your teammate who actually gave a crap about you? That Naruto."

The nearby boy smirked as Sakura's expression turned into self-loathing. _Take that, bitch._

_Valley of the End:_

The black shuriken shape on a red background faded and the eyes turned black as the battle finished.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at his headband, which now had a long gash running across it, then turned his gaze towards the unconscious blond at his feet.

"Hah, guess you proved me wrong, Naruto." Sasuke commented. "And who knows, if Itachi gained his power in Konoha, and if you got this strong in the village, then maybe, just maybe, I can do the same." Sasuke laughed. "Besides, you owe me for all those little things I did for you over the years."

Sasuke gave a genuine smile as he hoisted Naruto up and over his shoulder. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go home."

The End.

This is one of the possibilities that could result from Sasuke finding out about Naruto's burden and knowing what it entails. I realize that some lines here might confuse you, so here's the explanations for them.

1. Ino had pointed out Naruto as a possible suspect, because she remembered insulting him earlier and thought he might have sought payback.

2. The brooding pose Sasuke always uses covers his mouth, after all.

3. Faking is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?

Hope you enjoyed this story. It's not my usual style, and I'm kinda concerned about whether or not it's any good, so please comment on that if you leave a review.


End file.
